What Happens Next?
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: We all know that Jason spared Sarah's life claiming he 'doesn't want more blood on his hands', then she took off promising to never come back... What happened after? This is a one shot where Sarah ends up on her Sister's doorstep. Saskia's POV.


I was woken up at around 1 am by someone banging on my door, who the hell would want to visit me at 1 in the fucking morning? The knocking persisted.  
"Fucking hell if this is some vampire I hate Tru-" I stopped ranting when I saw who was on the other side. "Sarah? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Um... I uh..." This will be good!  
"Why the hell are you covered in blood?" Why did I ask the question now? "Look just come in!" I moved aside and let my, older, sister inside my house. We haven't spoken since she married Steve, I knew all along that he was a gay! But _no_, never believe the 17 year old!

She walked into my living room and immediately turned her nose up in disgust. We can't all write books about gay husbands our sisters have warned you about, me I'm unemployed and live off the massive windfall I got after my - our parents died. They didn't feel the need to give Sarah any of it because at the time she was married to Steve. Take that bitch! I grabbed some coke out of the fridge and walked back into the lounge.

"Sarah, not that I'm not happy to see you... Why the hell were you at my doorstep whilst I'm catching up on Pokémon time?" I may be 20 but inside I'm still a youngster, it's amazing I haven't been turned by now as my last name is officially Newlin.  
"Um... Well... Um..." For gods sake spit the fucking sentence out!  
I sighed and walked back into the kitchen I grabbed a blanket and a t shirt and pair of old jeans out of the drier. Anythings better than that pant suit right?  
"Coffee or Hot Chocolate?" This was going to be one long night!  
"Hot Chocolate please..." She sounded upset and I mean really upset! We Lester girls take some convincing in order to break, who knows what happened. Thank god it's a two bedroom house!

"Um Sas can I stay here for a while?" Whomp there it is! Of course The Governor must have either kicked her ass out on the street or someone has really hurt her. I grabbed a packet of baby wipes to get most of the blood off her neck, once the hot chocolate was done I grabbed that too. I walked back to her and tossed the wipes on the table before placing the hot chocolate by them.  
"Do you want to borrow some clothes? Nothing special just I thought anythings better than that pantsuit!" I chuckled but being the stubborn, serious member of our family my humorous lifestyle was frowned apon.  
"This cost me five hundred dollars!" She complained. Yep same old Sarah! "I'll go look in your closet." She stood up and walked up the stairs. I took the opportunity to look through her phone.

1 new message.

'Sarah, just answer one text! Okay I fucked up, I really love you and the sex I had with you is the best I've ever had! Please... Jason'

I deleted it as I decided to follow Sarah into my room, as soon as I walked in the door she was scrutinising my closet. Okay I may be twenty but that doesn't mean that I don't dress like a teen. I pushed past her sticking my hand right in the back and I proceeded to reveal a zebra onesie, it does help that we're the same height!  
"Put this on! Unless you want to be stuck with the ghosts of whoever's blood that is chasing you!" I've never been a church person as you can tell!  
"Fine, is there any chance you can drive over to my apartment later and grab some of my clothes? I would do it but I'm kinda on the most wanted list." She reluctantly took the onesie and walked into my bathroom. I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone so I could play Bad Piggies.

I waited several seconds before the door opened and she walked out in my onesie, it actually suited her.  
"I feel like I belong in a zoo." She complained. "Can I please take you shopping?"  
"You said it yourself, you're on the most wanted list! There's no way that's feasible at the moment." I reminded her. "I'm happy, I'll go to your apartment tomorrow and grab you some clothes okay?" She nodded. "Now let's go downstairs and get that blood off your neck!"  
I slid down the stairs on the banister much to Sarah's distaste, but hey! It's my house my rules!  
"Come on! Tell Sassy what happened." I smirked as she took a sip of the now probably cold hot chocolate.  
"Well we created this vampire camp..." Blah blah blaaaahhhhh...  
I woke up near the end of the story.  
"Jason let me escape and I drove here!" She nodded to signal that she was done.

"Excuse my French..." I muttered before I continued. "What the fuck were you thinking Sarah? I knew you were fucking crazy but killing vampires? Are you asking to be killed?" I took a deep breath. "Sorry coke makes me crazy."  
"It's fine," she sighed and crossed her legs. "What's up with you these days?"  
"I've been doing nothing!" I smiled cheekily. "I still have a good $5 million to live on and I mainly live on salad so... Yeah that's me!" There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "Do you want to watch TV?"  
"Um... Sure." Sometimes she reminds me of the big sister I used to know; kind, compassionate, funny, huggable, understanding and supportive. She used to be the girl everyone picked on, until I joined the same high school and got suspended for flipping someone because they had stolen Sarah's glasses. We were there for each other, then Steve came along and Sarah fell in love with him. He changed her, she had laser eye surgery and her personality changed right before my eyes. Quiet to confident, huggable to tense and funny to damn right serious. She was his wife, the girl who changed. As soon as I hit 18 I got as far away from them as possible not wanting to have a spoilt lifestyle and end up being the face of The Fellowship Of The Sun, trust me if it wasn't for Sarah who knows what I would have turned into.

"From the day you left Steve never stopped talking about how you would have been the one who sent the fellowship forwards." She started. Not even paying attention to the episode of Friends on. "But he wanted to change you Sas, he wanted to physically change you..."  
What? Steve wanted to give me plastic surgery? I was 18! How the hell could he have expected me to agree to go anywhere with him?  
"What the hell? I was 18!" I shouted. "Where is he?" I asked, wanting to crush his balls, not that he had any.  
"Sas, he's in hell!" Now that I wasn't expecting. Steve was dead?

"I'm so sorry," I said as I sat next to her. "How?"  
"He got burnt by the sun..." Okay I wish I was there to see that!  
"Last words?" I asked a now visibly distraught Sarah.  
"I love you..." She took a deep breath.  
"You thought he was going to say you..." She nodded.  
"I love you... Jason Stackhouse!" She spat the name out as if it was poison.  
"Wow, that's kinda awkward!" I muttered. "Come here," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm here okay? We may have had a shaky relationship but I'll be here for you, okay?" She nodded. "Now lets get you in bed!" I shut off the TV and followed her upstairs, before she walked into the spare room she hugged me.  
"Thank you Sas I'm sorry I married a psycho!" Eh, I guess we've all had our moments.  
"Night Sarah," I genuinely smiled.  
"Night Sas,"


End file.
